Newcomer
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: This is a story about the day the oldies were replaced, and what they did to get their spot back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Bonnie

"Hey! New animatrionics coming," our manager Hank told us, before locking up for the week.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Really?!" Chica awwed and ohhhed.

"What ever," Foxy crossed his arms as he sat on a table.

"Cool," I said.

I heard them coming from the back room.

A blue rabbit, yellow chicken, white and pink fox, and carmel brown bear apeared.

"Hey! I'm Chica!" yelled the crazy animatronic chicken.

"Cool, I'm Chica 2.0," the yellow chicken said. She had a snobby voice.

"What ever," Foxy said, heading for pieret's cove.

Freddy grabbed him. "Oh no you don't."

"Why?"

"Becuse, we all have to meet them," Freddy said, tighting his grip.

"I'm Bonnie," I said, holding out my hand.

Then the blue bunny came a step closer. "Hey, I'm new Bonnie!" she yelled with exitment.

"Who are you four?" Freddy asked, pointing to the other four in the dark hallway

"Foxia," the white fox answered. She smelled of perfum. She looked to be the fanciest of them all.

"My replacement?" Foxy questioned

"Yep," she answered, not even giving him a quick gaze.

"I'm going back to my cave," Foxy said. I noticed Freddy did not stop him.

"Your cave?" Foxia lifted an eyebrow

"Yep, you can hang out with these guys," he yelled over his shoulder.

"The cave belongs to me now!" she screamed. It was offical, she and Foxy were not going to be friends.

"Okay then, and by the way, good luck with the kiddies," he said, I saw a sly smile on his face.

"Any ways, I'm Balloon Boy," said the human animatronic.

"You should be called creep-oon boy" Freddy smart-aleced the boy.

"And, I will be the new leader, since I am Freddy 2.0," the carmel bear said. He tipped his hat.

...

And like that, at the snap of fingers we were replaced.

We never got an answer from the fourth one that night. It remaned a mystry for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Fred

We had put the oldies in the parts room. That's all they were now.

I smiled on the stage. All of these kids crowded around the stage to see us sing.

"Hey kids, how are you?" I asked

"Good!" they screamed

"Let's party!" Cece screamed her line.

"Are you ready to rock?" Bonbon asked.

"Yes!" the children yelled

"1... 2... 3..."

...

"That was some show," I said after they left.

"They loved us!" Bonbon screamed. Her voice filled with joy.

I smiled. She looked so pretty. I began to stare at her. I began blushing.

"Fred, are you blushing?" Cece asked

"Umm... uhh... no-no."

...

"Bye guys!" our manager yelled. He locked up.

I hear Foxy laughing in the cove. I wonder why?

POV: Foxia

"It's not funny!" I scream.

"Yes it is!" Foxy says. He was laughing so hard he wond up on the floor.

"Ohh, stop being such a jerk and help me find my parts," I say, glaring at him.

"No way two head," he smiles devilishly.

I point my middle finger at him.

"Cool, I can do that too," he says before copying my guester.

"Please.." I beg.

He shakes his head. I walk over to the stage, hartbroken. I begin to cry silently.

I fell something hit my head. I look down to see what it is. It's one of my parts!

I run over to the older fox and hug him, "Thank you!"

He begins to blush "Y-your welcome," he stuters a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Bonbon

I did my shift, and all the while I had Bonnie's face stuck in my head. His hot purple face.

...

"Your turn to watch the oldies!" Cece said, acting as if it were a millon dollars.

I pushed open the door. Inside they were lined up against the wall. Chica and Freddy were asleap, and Bonnie was counting the seconds till they were turned off.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" I ask the fellow bunny

"Sure," he says with a shrug.

"Okay, your turn first..."

...

"No way!" he screams. We have been playing this for an hour and a half now.

"But you said dare, so you must," I point out.

Bonnie leans into the sleeping Chica and kisses her on the lips. "Yuck!" he says after.

...

"Ya know, this is really fun," I say as we play tic-tac-toe on the floor.

"What? Tic-tac-toe?"

"No, watching you guys, I think I might do it every night."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey, so who's who in your group?"

"Well, Chica is the crazy one, Freddy is the as-if smart-alec leader, Foxy is the IDK guy, and I'm the cool one, you know, like I'm okay with a lot of things," Bonnie answers, tilting his head towards me, "what about you guys?"

"Well, Fred is the boss, Foxia is the classy one, Cece is the popular girl, BB is the annoying one, and I'm the happy one," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Goldie

I go into my room, my nice quiet space. Sure it's a box, I don't care. I have to hide from the others.

...

Hello, I guess we have not been formaly, I'm Freddrick Golden Bear, Fredbear, or Goldie. I am Freddy Fazbear's cousin. I once too had my own dinner, sure it wasn't as nice, but still it was mine.

I am a total dork. If I were a person I would probly wear glases. I am also shy, and I get weird around others, like I sweat, and I stutter, and I mess up my words... a lot.

...

I go into my nice comfy box, to find a thing is in there.

"W-who are you?" I ask.

"The Marionette, but you may call me Marry for short," the things answers.

...Flashback...

"Hey! Goldie, check this out!" my ex-friend Bill points to a box. It is new to our place. I walk over to it. He winds it up and let's the music run down to zero.

A girl pops out. She has a painted white face, with red rosy cheeks, and red painted lips, a smile, and black eyes. "Who are you?" she asks

"Well, I'm Freddrick Golden Bear, but my friends call me Goldie," I answer, holding out my hand.

"And I'm Bill Bon Bunny," my friend says, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"So, who are you?" I ask the girl

"Well, I'm Marry Reed," the girl says.

...End of flashback... 

POV: Freddy

I was sleeping when I heard my cousin scream. He must have met the new guys. I know how much he hates new things.

"Freddy! Freddy! It's her! It's the dead girl! Freddy!" Goldie appears in the room and shakes me.

"What?" I ask.

"The girl! From outside the dinner! Freddy she's in here!" he whinns.

"Goldie, it was just a dream, now go back to your box," I try to comfurt him.

"No! It's in my box!"

"Fine, I'll go with you," I say. I walk my cousin to his box/room thing.

"What are you doing?" Fred asks, spoting us.

"I'm going to kill this human," I answered the wise-guy way.

"Who is that with you?" he asked

"I-I-I'm Fre-fredric-Fredrick G-g-golden Be-Bear" the stuttering wonder answers.

"Cool, can I have a side of lame to go with your stutterimg?" Cece asks

"Leave him alone," I comand, knowing my cousin is too weak to fight.

"Ooh.. tough guy..." Cece rolls her eyes

"Oooh... Popular snob" I say.

"You know, being a smart-a** isn't funny," Cece naggs at me.

"Really? Becuse I find ot funny as hell."

...

Finaly got to Goldie's box. I opened it up and let him get in. He was very tired, so I knew he would leave us alone.

Chapter 4

POV: Goldie

I go into my room, my nice quiet space. Sure it's a box, I don't care. I have to hide from the others.

...

Hello, I guess we have not been formaly, I'm Freddrick Golden Bear, Fredbear, or Goldie. I am Freddy Fazbear's cousin. I once too had my own dinner, sure it wasn't as nice, but still it was mine.

I am a total dork. If I were a person I would probly wear glases. I am also shy, and I get weird around others, like I sweat, and I stutter, and I mess up my words... a lot.

...

I go into my nice comfy box, to find a thing is in there.

"W-who are you?" I ask.

"The Marionette, but you may call me Marry for short," the things answers.

...Flashback...

"Hey! Goldie, check this out!" my ex-friend Bill points to a box. It is new to our place. I walk over to it. He winds it up and let's the music run down to zero.

A girl pops out. She has a painted white face, with red rosy cheeks, and red painted lips, a smile, and black eyes. "Who are you?" she asks

"Well, I'm Freddrick Golden Bear, but my friends call me Goldie," I answer, holding out my hand.

"And I'm Bill Bon Bunny," my friend says, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"So, who are you?" I ask the girl

"Well, I'm Marry Reed," the girl says.

...End of flashback... 

POV: Freddy

I was sleeping when I heard my cousin scream. He must have met the new guys. I know how much he hates new things.

"Freddy! Freddy! It's her! It's the dead girl! Freddy!" Goldie appears in the room and shakes me.

"What?" I ask.

"The girl! From outside the dinner! Freddy she's in here!" he whinns.

"Goldie, it was just a dream, now go back to your box," I try to comfurt him.

"No! It's in my box!"

"Fine, I'll go with you," I say. I walk my cousin to his box/room thing.

"What are you doing?" Fred asks, spoting us.

"I'm going to kill this human," I answered the wise-guy way.

"Who is that with you?" he asked

"I-I-I'm Fre-fredric-Fredrick G-g-golden Be-Bear" the stuttering wonder answers.

"Cool, can I have a side of lame to go with your stutterimg?" Cece asks

"Leave him alone," I comand, knowing my cousin is too weak to fight.

"Ooh.. tough guy..." Cece rolls her eyes

"Oooh... Popular snob" I say.

"You know, being a smart-a** isn't funny," Cece naggs at me.

"Really? Becuse I find ot funny as hell."

...

Finaly got to Goldie's box. I opened it up and let him get in. He was very tired, so I knew he would leave us alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Foxy

I whistled, as Foxia, or Mangel as everyone now knew her as looked for her left arm.

"Would you mind getting off your lazy bum and helping me?" Mangel asked.

"Naa, I'm too old to do anything," I said. She'd told me that on one of her first days.

Mangel glarred at me.

I smiled as I looked at a piture a child drew of me. Ahh, the good old days, when I was the boss of myself, no one, not even Freddy told me what to do... What's happened to me? I'm not my own boss, I've let Fred, not even the real leader! Foxy! Stand up to the a**!

I swiftly ran down the hall. I didn't care if Fred yelled at me. I stopped midway. Goldie. What if that jerk saw Goldie? What would happen to the shy boy? Would he be killed?

I turned around and ran towards the prize room, that Goldie stayed in. I went to the box and opened it up. I saw Goldie, tears streaming down his face. I lean down and hug him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"The girl.." he cries.

"There, there," I pat him.

"C-Can I stay at your cove?" Goldie asks.

"Sure, by the way, tomorrow, we'll be trying to stand up, against that jerk known as Fred," I say with a smirk.

"O-Okay" Goldie noddes.


End file.
